


Mids and Milds

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Forest Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: The seasons must change, in a never ending cycle of love and loneliness.





	Mids and Milds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).

The winds were changing, the moon drifting in and out of its phases. The sun hung lower and lower in the sky and Gelid drew in her breath with more surety and ease than had been possible for what seemed like and age.

The bonds loosened, the vibrant branches and vines and leaves that held Gelid had begun their wither, going into dormancy, no longer able to hold her icy Winter at bay.

Gelid raised her hand, and the air grew just a touch colder. It was the herald, the signaling of the change. Summer was at its end. The lands would tumble into golden hues, at Gelid's command, her strength returning as Mizz was brought forth to reign over the Autumn. Vivi had been exhausted, her Spring strength sapped and given over to Lea, as was their way. In due time, Gelid's power would once more be drained, given back to Mizz, slowly, as Lea and her Summer took over once more.

The months were always long as Gelid waited for Lea's power to wane enough for them to be with one another. Lea and Gelid were the harshest of the two, the most powerful and polar; at full strength, they could not be together without being violently ripped apart. Only in these mids and milds, when they were both weakened, could they coexist and love one another.

"Vivi's power has faltered, Mizz has lain with her for the last time this year..." Lea smiled as she spoke, coming forth, stepping down from the centre, pulling the sun with her and Gelid sighed softly. Lea, her opposite and yet her whole, golden and green, bright and vibrant.

"Mizz, with her leaves of warm colours, and cold rain. So different from yours, Lea, your bright, verdant leaves and warm storms," Gelid whispered, her strength still sluggish from her long sleep.

Gelid's power grew from Mizz, and Lea's grew from Vivi. With Vivi at rest, Lea was weakening, until it was her time as well to rest. With Mizz in power, Gelid grew in strength, until they would switch at Solstice and Mizz would wane until she was laid to dormancy. It was a cycle of seasons, ever moving, shifting changing, just as the moon cycled and the sun hung high or low in the sky. An ever shifting balance of power, none too powerful, none too weak. Equal.

One at rule, two at frolick, one at rest. Eternal. 

Vivi's impassioned cries had summoned Gelid from her sleep and with Spring’s hibernation, Gelid had broken free of her bonds. And now, now she had Lea, where they could grow and entwine, for a time.

"Your warmth... It dwindles…” Gelid whispered, Lea holding out her hand, fingers lacing as they walked through the forests, twigs snapping under bare feet, their laughter echoing. Birds chirped and squirrels gathered their seed; all knew it was time to prepare as the forest grew colder and colder. 

It was their time, to lay and talk and walk. A time when they could exist together as one, influencing this time of Autumn, when Mizz grew into her power and Vivi slept to regain her strength. Lea kept the sun showing high, Gelid brought her cold winds, together they balanced out into the Autumn. 

One season to recover, two to play, and one at power. 

They would frolic, as Mizz watched over the forest, they would laugh and dance, their powers mingling, the weather pulled by whichever of them was the most energetic at the moment, until Lea's power exhausted and Gelid came fully into hers. One period to rest, one period to rule. 

Gelid caressed Lea's rosy cheeks, so full of vitality, even as she was fading, no longer spurred on my Vivi's strength and energy. 

Vivi laid in a bed of golden leaves, caressed and put to rest by Mizz. A lonely time for Mizz, to be sure. Each period without her opposite was that of loneliness and these mids and milds were their time.

Always so full of life and strength Lea was, once her time of power had concluded, but it was short lived. Rising from rest was slow and it took time, it took her opposite to revive her. 

Gelid still felt the weakness of rest, still exhausted from her rule, nearly a year ago. Lea was warmth, she brought Gelid back to life, bathed her in a bright, vibrant aura that echoed of sunshine. Gelid lulled Lea into a gentle rest, calming her and quietly draining her of her abundance of energy, so that she might sleep peacefully at Autumn’s conclusion. 

Lea was full of her energy still and Gelid gave chase, spreading her icy chill across the lands, chasing away all of Lea's lingering warmth, giving strength to Mizz, so that she could herald in the Autumn. 

They swam, chasing fish and bears, the cold settling in deeper. Leaves of gold littered the lands, the forest looking bare and barren. All of Vivi and Lea’s hard work to bring the trees to bright, vibrant greens had concluded. Mizz turned the leaves to golden hues and warm reds and earthy browns, and now Gelid was causing them to fall, so that the cycle might bloom again in Spring. 

“Your warmth… It has exhausted… and you must rest now, my Lea." Gelid smiled, as did Lea, though, her warmth was fading, weariness setting in, as it always did once the seasons shifted away from the mid and the mild. 

Lea laid in a bed of soft pine branches that Gelid had prepared for her. Her green had faded, the gold brought forth by Mizz was dropping away. White and snow had come to cover the land. Lea smiled, her eyes heavy, her gown that echoed of leaves and bright green vines fading away, to rich, earthy browns. 

Gelid hated to see her so weakened, but she kissed her passionately all the same, laying down beside her, caressing her cheek. This was their last frolic, this was their last moment of intimacy, until Vivi rose and Spring was upon them. Lea would grow in strength, then, and Gelid would lay in a bed prepared by Lea, of bright green vines and vibrant leaves. 

They kissed, Gelid slow, letting her cold fingers steal the last remnants of Lea’s warmth, bringing her down to rest. Lea opened her mouth to gasp, fighting to keep her eyes open. 

“Hush, my love…” Gelid whispered, stealing her breath away in the next kiss. Their tongues played against one another’s as Gelid shifted from her side to lay atop Lea. Her hands drifted to firm breasts, squeezing and moaning softly as they broke apart once more. 

Bright green eyes looked up at Gelid with so much fondness. Gelid caressed her cheek, her hand drifting lower, over pert nipples, a soft abdomen, and wide hips. Lea was robust and Gelid wiry, like the bare branches of deep Winter. 

Lea's skirts were plush and vibrant, Gelid's reserved and earthy, each matching their seasons and powers. Gelid lifted those skirts, raising herself over Lea as they began to kiss once more. 

Lea nipped and Gelid groaned, moving down her jaw, sucking from her neck to her chest. The front of Lea’s dress was already untied, Lea eager and Gelid only chuckled as she bent to lap at one nipple and then the other. Her breasts were so full while Gelid’s lay flatter. 

The scent of flowers and earth was ever present on Lea’s skin and Gelid sighed softly as she lowered herself down, bunching up vibrant skirts until she was met with Lea's opened legs, welcoming her icy touch.

Gelid let out a shaky breath, wasting no time in tasting, sucking away the wetness from between her voluptuous thighs and savoring Lea's sleepy groan. It was necessary, to sate Lea, so that she could rest and Gelid did it, albeit with a heavy heart. 

But oh, Gelid gasped cool breath as Lea’s warmth beckoned her. Her tongue slipped in and she teased and tasted. Her tongue flicked over Lea’s hard clit, short and round and she suckled there until Lea was crying out and grabbing at Gelid’s hair. Lea thrust against Gelid’s mouth, using her until more wetness gushed out and Lea’s breast was heaving from deep sighs of pleasure. 

Gelid smiled, licking her lips as she nuzzled Lea’s thigh, running her cool fingers across Lea’s heated skin, pressing over her abdomen before wracking her nails down, savoring all of Lea’s little noises and whimpers. 

Warmth and wetness seeped out and Gelid lapped it away, teasing her until she was gasping and grabbing at Gelid’s hair once more. She caressed the outside, over her folds, rubbing and massaging until her palm was practically drenched in Lea’s sweet warmth. 

“P-please… Gelid…” Lea’s voice was fading and Gelid smiled sadly. It was time, the sun was nearly set. Solstice beckoned to Gelid. 

She teased, however, just a bit more until Lea was whimpering, moving her hips in little circles, trying to get more friction, wanting more, more, more. 

Gelid’s fingers slipped in easily and Lea arched, fisting the pine, her crown of green leaves and pink flowers rolling away as she thrashed her head, her long, fiery hair tousled and mussed. Gelid laughed, flicking her tongue over Lea's clit, soaking up and savoring every sound that she earned. 

It was slow at first, working up to a proper pace, stretching Lea open with two fingers and adding a third. Two was just cruel teasing, but the third had Lea panting and bucking. Gelid brushed over the most sensitive spot inside of Lea, pushing and rubbing until Lea’s legs were drawn up, entirely open to her. 

The sun was nearly at its set and Gelid felt desperate to push Lea to her pleasure. 

She pressed harder, tongue against Lea’s clit until Lea was arched and her hands rough in Gelid’s hair. 

Hard grinding, desperate panting and Gelid sucked away the last of Lea's strength, pleasure blooming and blossoming from deep within.

They lay together, the sun going down, their last night with one another, at least, for a time. 

Gelid laid with Lea as long as she could, Lea’s skirts and gowns tied and righted, until Mizz came to her, looking tired, and she could sense Vivi awakening. She had no desire to leave Lea, but to stay with Lea was to break the balance, and it would take time away from Mizz and Vivi. 

It was too cruel to be so selfish. She brushed Lea’s hair from her face and smiled at her sleeping countenance. 

She rose, wet between her thighs, but it was not her turn. Once Spring concluded and Vivi was asleep once more, then it would be Gelid’s turn to lay in a bed of vibrant green vines as Lea pleasured her into a deep sleep. 

Gelid knelt down, covering Lea with pine bows, kissing her on the forehead before she left to take her lonely place in the centre, where she would rule for a season, and not a day more.


End file.
